The Frost King
by SiRoLoL
Summary: A sequel to "King Samuel of Arendelle". Pitch Black is back, and he is planning a revenge on Arendelle. With the help of his new allies, he is much stronger. Will Sam and Elsa defeat the evil Pitch Black, before it's too late? Will their family protect Arendelle from the danger that is hiding in the dark? And what about guardians? Will they end Pitch Black once and for all?
1. Prologue

_Hi guys!_

_It's me again, and I'm back with a new story!_

_This time, it's a sequel._

_Now I made a crossover, so I hope you'll like it._

_This time, it's not only from Sam's perspective._

_I am going to update more often, than when I updated the last chapters from KSoA._

_OK, so list of the most important characters:_

_Samuel (Sam) – King of Arendelle, Elsa's husband_

_Elsa – Queen of Arendelle, Sam's wife_

_Anna – Princess of Arendelle, Kristoff's wife, Elsa's sister_

_Kristoff – Prince of Arendelle, Anna's husband, Sam's stepbrother_

_Andrew (Andy) – Prince of Arendelle, Sam's brother_

_Samantha (Sami) – Princess of Arendelle, Sam's sister, Hans' fiancée_

_Hans – Prince of the Southern Isles (In the later chapters maybe prince of Arendelle), Sami's fiancé_

_Ellie – Princess of Arendelle, Sam's sister_

_Susan (Sue) –Princess of Arendelle, Sam's sister_

_Andrea - Sam's mother_

_Anthony - Sam's father_

_Riven – Champion from the League of Legends, Sam's and Elsa's friend_

_Jack Frost – One of the guardians, Sam's friend_

_Thomas (Tom) – One of the guardians, Sam's friend_

_North – One of the guardians_

_Sandman - One of the guardians_

_Tooth fairy – One of the guardians_

_Easter bunny - One of the guardians_

_Rapunzel – Queen of Corona, Elsa's cousin_

_Flynn Rider (Eugene) – King of Corona, Rapunzel's husband_

_Pitch Black - Sam's biggest enemy, the main villain_

_The Duke of Weselton – One of Sam's enemies, one of the villains_

_Oliver - Hans' evil brother, one of the villains_

_I am going to add all of the new characters to the list, when they appear in the story._

_Anyway, don't hesitate and begin with reading!_

_The first chapter is going to be updated tomorrow._

_Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Hans: The royal wedding

**Chapter one**

**Hans: The royal wedding**

One year later, in a kingdom named Arendelle:

"Hans, come on!" Andy said, and he slapped me a few times.

Those were not strong slaps. I didn't even feel it.

"Dude, come on. It's your wedding." Kristoff continued, and he started to yell at me.

After few minutes of this, I woke up.

"Why does it always take you so long to wake up?" Andy asked, and i just smiled.

No need to answer to this.

They all know I'm just lazy.

Today, it was my wedding.

It was a bit weird... I was six years older than Sami, and we still loved each other!

I was the oldest one here.

I was 25, and Samantha was 19.

Sam, Kristoff and Elsa were all 23, Anna and Andy were 20, Ellie was 17 right now and little Sue was just 8.

Finally, I knew how it feels to be the oldest.

We were talking, when Sam entered the room.

"Guys, I suggest you speed up. Sami and others are already awake." He said, and he gave me some new clothes.

"Is this for me?" I asked him, and I could see he nodded.

"Thank you Sam."

Those clothes looked awesome.

Usually, he smiled at me in response.

This time, he created a smile out of snow in the air.

He loved his powers.

I loved mine too, and Kristoff loved his, but not as much as Sam.

After all, he had eight different kinds of powers. If I were him, I would have fun with the powers all the day.

But he is a king.

He and Elsa have to be really responsible.

"So, we I'm going to check if girls are ready." Sam said, as he left the room.

If I had a family like this before...

After few minutes, we were already waiting for girls.

Sam arrived, and he sighed.

"Well, girls are still not ready. As I thought."

"Same as always." Andy said, and he looked at me. "If I were you, I'd be pissed off."

"Well, _you_ woke me up. So, I should be angry on you now. And I definitely would be, if this wasn't my wedding."

Kristoff patted me on my shoulder. "I can deal with him."

He created a snowball and he hit Andy with it.

"NOT AGAIN! I guess I should run." Andy said, removing the snow from his face.

"You should." Sam smiled, and he used his wind to blow Kristoff and Andy away.

Sam did it again. He was awesome.

If I were Elsa, I would never be angry on him.

Sam always solved all the problems.

He was kind, generous, loving, protective and he cared about others.

Elsa was just same like him.

They were a great couple.

Anna and Kristoff were a good couple too.

But not because they were almost the same.

They are different.

When they are together, they are like one.

Kristoff is always calm, and he loves to help others.

His and Sven's conversation is a bit weird, but it's typical for him.

Anna is really clumsy (still not as much as Sam), but she is beautiful and when she does something, she can't stop until it's done perfectly.

For example: Elsa told me, that when they were buying dress for Samantha, Anna visited almost every place in Arendelle, in order to find the best dress for her.

Andy... he is the funny one here.

Without him, we definitely won't be as much happy as now.

He always cheered us up, when we needed it.

He was one of the ones who trusted me most.

Almost as much as Sami and Sam.

I was here only thanks to Sam.

Without him, I would be for sure just locked in the castle, hated by the people of the Southern Isles.

Ellie was the one, who always helped, when someone felt bad.

She helped me a lot one year ago.

She was almost the same as her sister.

And little Susan... she was really cute, and we all loved her.

She was like a little sister, I never had.

After few minutes, I decided I'd just leave and wait for Sami on the altar.

I waited for her there.

"It's useless! My hair looks weird!" I could hear Samantha's voice.

They were just in time.

I could see Sami, in front of me.

She had her brown hair in a low knot.

It looked awesome on her.

Well, she was beautiful as always.

She is Sam's sister, and Sam is pretty handsome.

Not the best, but the look doesn't matter.

He is handsome inside.

Sami is really kind and she loves getting new friends.

There is noone that could hate her.

"You're beautiful, as always." I said politely.

"YOU LOOK SOOOOOOOO GORGEOUS!" Sami shouted, and everyone turned around to look at her.

I wanted to laugh at her reaction, but I couldn't.

Elsa giggled a bit.

Sam then kissed her, and she giggled even more.

Fortunately, noone could hear them, and I was the only one that could see them.

Sami walked towards the altar, with her beaautiful wedding dress.

I can't describe it, I didn't look at the dress very much.

Yesterday, we asked Elsa and Sam for their blessing.

Elsa had no problems with it.

But Sam... it was his sister.

It was quite difficult, but now we are all here, on my wedding.

I have heard Riven is coming to visit us from Valoran.

Rapunzel and Eugene will definitely come.

My family does not even know that I am here.

We have sent invitation letters to the Southern Isles, but my family didn't respond.

And I don't care...

When Sami was on the altar, the bishop began:

"Do you, prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and princess Samantha of Arendelle, swear to serve, cherish, love and help each other, until the end of time?"

It was the same bishop, as on Elsa's wedding.

"I do." I said, and Sami hesitated for a while.

After few seconds, she said it: "I do."

Then, we kissed.

It was our first longer kiss.

This time, it was different...

I was now kissing my wife.

The princess Samantha of Arendelle.

Now, I think I am a prince of Arendelle, too.

No more Southern Isles.

No more stupid brothers.

No more Oliver.

Now, I can finally be happy.

Sami then said the thing, that made me even more happy: "I love you, Hans. I never felt anything like this before."

"Neither did I. You, are the love of my life. And I will do anything, to protect you."

I didn't do anything special, like Sam did.

And we still loved each other. It just happened.

With those words, people clapped their hands.

They loved me!

Now, I was not the coward that almost killed their king and queen.

I am the prince of Arendelle.

We walked away, and the bishop bowed us.

Sam walked past us, on the altar.

Seems like he is going to sing.

This will be really awesome.

He is a good singer.

_So, did you guys like this chapter?_

_First chapter are never the best._

_It will get better, don't worry!_

_Anyway, next chapter is going to be Riven's!_

_Have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Riven: Group of visitors

_Hi guys!_

_I hope the beginning of this story is good, and that you like it!_

_It will get more interesting later._

_Now, let's focus on the "Riven" chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter two**

**Riven: Group of visitors**

Meanwhile, in the Institute of war:

"NO! I am not going with you." Yasuo said, and made me even more sad.

"Come on, they're my friends!"

"I said no. And they aren't your friends actually. You know only Sami. Hans is a stranger."

"Please, Yasuo." Annie said, and she showed him her bear. "Me and Tibbers are going too!"

I don't think taking Tibbers there is a good idea.

"Annie, I think Tibbers should stay here." Darius said, as he cleaned his axe.

"He's right." Irelia continued. "Do you remember how you won last match?"

I was in team with Annie.

Both teams were balanced, until she summoned her bear.

Well, he deals a plenty of damage.

He killed Ryze, pushed the mid turret and then the match was easier for us.

But Tibbers is dangerous only in battle.

When he is not fighting, he is not dangerous

"Come with us! It's not far from here." Garen said, knowing it's not true.

"Actually, it is. But we can get there in the airship!" Katarina said, and Garen gave her an angry look.

Yasuo didn't know it's far from here.

Garen almost did it, but Kata screwed it up.

Again.

"And king Samuel of Arendelle, can control wind. He's just better in it than you. He could teach you something!" I said, and this made him turn around.

"Wind? Are you serious?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Well, he can control wind, water, light, dark, electricity, fire, earth and ice." I added, and everyone kept looking at me.

They were surprised.

"I have heard something about him." Zac began. "His husband is queen Elsa of Arendelle, right? The snow queen?"

I just nodded.

"Is he the one, that saved whole Arendelle and who defeated Pitch Black?" Kayle asked, and I nodded again.

"OK... I am going with you." Yasuo finally gave up, and we all smiled.

"Told you he'll come with us!" Talon said, and I gestured everyone to follow me.

We were ready to go.

Me, Yasuo, Kayle, Zac, Annie, Irelia, Darius, Garen, Katarina and Talon.

We already had a reserved airship.

I could not wait to see Elsa's reaction, when Zac enters the castle.

It took us few hours to get to Arendelle.

While we were in the ship, Yasuo asked me something:

"Riven?"

"What's the matter?"

"I heard king Sam has got an awesome voice. And Elsa too. Is it true?"

"I never heard them singing. Unfortunately. But everyone says Elsa's voice is as beautiful as she, and Sam's voice is special and unique!" I said, and Yasuo smiled at me.

"Well, I always wanted to sing...unfortunately my voice is bad. Really bad." He said, and I could see his smile leave his face.

"I have got an idea!" Annie began "Sing something, Yasuo."

"No, I can't... my voice is bad. Really bad."

"Don't argue with us!" Darius yelled at him, and he patted his shoulder. "Let's see if _we_ like it."

He was going to say something, but Kayle interrupted him:

"Yasuo, please. Do it for us."

Yasuo sighed, and nodded.

He started to sing.

"Hey brother!

There's an endless road to rediscover.

Hey sister!

Know the water's sweet, but blood is thicker."

He had an awesome voice.

Kayle joined him:

"Oooooh!

If the sky comes falling down."

Both: "For you,

there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

Now, Irelia was singing too:

"Hey brother!

Do you still believe in one another?"

Darius sang next part:

"Hey sister!

Do you still believe in love I wonder."

Darius was singing.

And he could sing quite well.

Everyone could.

Everyone except me.

Now, Zac joined them:

"If the sky comes falling down."

All: "For you.

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

Little Annie could sing, too:

"What if I'm far from home?"

Yasuo: "Oh brother, I will hear you call."

Kata joined them:

"What if I lose it all?"

Garen tried it too:

"Oh sister I will help you out!"

Irelia: "Oooooooh!"

Darius: "If the sky comes falling down."

All: "For you.

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do!"

They were all awesome.

Just me and Talon were quiet.

But that soon changed.

Kata: "Hey brother."

Irelia: "There's an endless road to rediscover."

Zac: "Hey sister."

Talon then joined them:

"Do you still believe in love, I wonder."

They were all singing.

Including the little girl and the living play dough.

Kayle: "Ooooooh!"

Darius: "If the sky comes falling down."

All: "For you.

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

Garen: "What if I'm far from home?

Irelia: "Oh brother, I will hear you call!"

Annie: "What if I lose it all?"

Yasuo: "Oh sister I will help you out!"

In the end, I joined them.

I don't know why!

Me: "Oooooooooooooh!

If the sky comes falling down."

All: "For you.

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

Everyone clapped their hands, including me.

"So, seems you _can_ sing, Yasuo." Kayle said, and Yasuo kissed her.

What the hell?

Yasuo kissed Kayle?

He realized what he done, and he started to apologize:

"Oh shit, sorry... I didn't realize what I've done! I am so sorry.. i don't know why did I do it."

"This is awkward." Irelia said, and I could see Zac and Kata nod.

"It's... it's okay..." Kayle said, and I could see she blushed a bit.

Yasuo kissed Kayle..

What?

Nevermind, now there were more important things to focus on.

"I think we are there. We are in Arendelle." Talon said, and he didn't stop looking at Yasuo and Kayle.

Yasuo didn't feel anything... I think he had a bit more beer yesterday.

He would never do something like this.

Or would he?

I think that the singing did something with him.

But I don't think he kissed her because he has a crush on her.

We landed, and everything seemed okay.

Everyone talked, except Yasuo and Kayle.

It was really weird.

"Follow me." I said, as we went out of the castle.

Everyone looked at Zac, shocked that even a play dough can live.

Fortunately, the castle was near.

We got there incredibly fast.

"Don't you think, that walking around with Zac is a little bit suspicious?" Talon asked, and Zac gave him an angry look.

"Elsa knows me. Don't worry." I answered, and Talon calmed down.

First, I saw some guards.

They knew me, so we had no problems with getting inside of the castle.

There, I could hear Samantha say: "I do."

We did it! We were there!

"I love you, Hans. I never felt anything like this before!" those were another words, Sam's sister said.

We ran quickly through the caste halls, to be there fastest we could.

Then, I saw Samantha and Hans leaving the altar, and Sam walking on the altar.

Elsa noticed me, and she ran towards me.

"Riven! I knew you'd come!" she said, and she hugged me. "And who's that?"

"Well, the little girl is called Annie, the green living play dough is called Zac." I began, and they both waved.

Elsa did the same.

"The one with wings is Kayle, the redhead is Katarina, the muscular one with giant axe is Darius."

Again, the same thing happened.

Only Kayle was a bit confused.

"The guy that has got wind on his side is called Yasuo, the guy who punches instead of using his _gigantic_ sword is Garen, and the last man is called Talon."

I somehow forgot about Irelia.

Elsa waved them, and I think she understood my description.

"Can you really control the wind?" Elsa asked Yasuo and he nodded. "You are same like my husband!"

Yasuo wanted to ask something, but Irelia interrupted him.

"And my name is Irelia..."

"Sorry..." I apologized, and Elsa laughed.

"Nice to meet you all." She said, and she kept smiling.

"Queen Elsa, can you tell me where is your husband?" Yasuo asked her, and she pointed her finger on the altar.

Well, Sam was going to sing!

Now, we could listen to a great singer.

_So, how did you like this chapter?_

_Ended the same way as the one before. :)_

_And don't worry, no Yasuo x Kayle._

_I love creating weird couples, but this time they are just friends._

_For now._

_Next chapter, is going to be Rapunzel's._

_I hope I can finish the next chapter really fast!_

_Have a nice day._


	4. Chapter 3 - Rapunzel: Delay

_Hi guys!_

_A new chapter is here!_

_I do not like writing about Rapunzel very much..._

_But I enjoyed writing this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter three**

**Rapunzel: Delay**

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Corona:

I was already awake, but Eugene was still asleep.

"Come on Eugene! Wake up!" i yelled at him, in order to wake him up.

He was really lazy.

I had no idea what to do.

"What do I have to do? Oh my God, WAKE UP ALREADY!"

I yelled at him for a while longer, until I realized it has no use.

Eugene was always lazy...

But at least today he could wake up on time!

We are going to be late.

We were almost late on Elsa's wedding...

Same on Anna's!

And now, we are going to be late on Samantha's!

But then, an idea came to my mind.

Pascal was near me, and he kept smiling.

He knew what he had to do.

He licked Eugene's face.

This will definitely wake him up.

But unfortunately, it didn't.

Eugene... why are you tired like this today?

I told him to go sleep earlier...

But he had to go to the pub...

Then, I had a better idea.

I found some water, and I poured it on him.

"What are you doing? It's only morning!" he said, as he finally woke up.

"You have ten minutes to dress up. I will be waiting for you."

He was confused.

"Why? What day is it today? It's just another ordinary day." He responded after a while.

"Well, another wedding in Arendelle. But in Arendelle, royal weddings are ordinary in a way." He laughed at this. "Now, it's princess Samantha and prince Hans of the Southern Isles." I said, and he punched himself.

"I forgot... again. Sorry, I am really stupid. I will be there as fast as I can."

"NEVER SAY THIS AGAIN!" I started to yell at him. "YOU ARE NOT STUPID! Remember this."

He smiled at me, and kissed me. "Don't worry, I won't say it again."

I ran out of the castle, and he caught up with me incredibly fast.

"I didn't know you can run that fast!" I said, and he kept smiling.

"And I didn't know I would ever be your husband."

I kissed him.

He was the best husband, I could dream of.

It took us around ten minutes to reach the port.

We entered a ship as fast as we could, and we sailed towards Arendelle.

"Phew, we did it." Eugene said, and I nodded.

"Now, we can finally have a rest."

"I had enough rest. But I am pretty sure you didn't."

I just nodded.

"True... I think I should sleep for a while."

"Good idea. I'm going to talk with others, while you sleep."

I didn't even smile this time.

I just fell asleep.

I could hear some weird voices inside of my head.

Then, I opened my eyes.

I was not in the same ship like before.

This ship looked... different.

I wanted to move away, but my hands were tied up.

What happenned?

On my left, I could see Elsa.

On my right, Anna.

Their hands were tied up, same as mine.

Elsa's were a bit more, so she couldn't escape with her magic.

Then, I saw Ellie and Samantha.

Same as all of us.

What could happen?

When I wanted to say something, someone entered the room.

He looked like Hans.

But he was much older.

"How are you, girls?" he asked, and they all gave him an angry look.

"You bastard... Sam will come! He will save us!" Elsa said, and she tried to hit him with her magic.

She failed, because he dodged it.

"Sam? Really? Jack and Tom, are fighting with Pitch! Kristoff is protecting Arendelle! Sam is alone, in a forest, with the Slender man, and few other guys like him. He's got enough problems."

"Hans is still here! He will defeat you!" Sami yelled at him, and now Anna tried to hit him with her magic.

He dodged it again.

"Hans? I am here to fight him. You girls, better stay here and shut up." He said, and he was going to leave.

But I had another question.

"Wait... Kristoff is in Arendelle, fighting against your soldiers I guess. Hans is on his way here and Jack and Tom are fighting Pitch Black."

He nodded, and smiled at me.

"Is this your plan? Well, do you think one little thing called Slender man can stop someone with eight kinds of powers? If you send your soldiers there, it will be easier for Kristoff, and he can help Hans. If no, Sam will come here and end you."

He laughed at my reaction.

"Do you, dear Rapunzel, know who the Slender man is?"

"Of course I do! And do you know who king Samuel of Arendelle is?"

"I do. That's the reason, why Slendy isn't alone."

I have heard many stories about the Slender man.

Some of them, were from Sam.

I knew Sam could not easily defeat someone like him.

But I had to believe.

And Slenderman wasn't alone? Who could be with him?

"And Eugene?" I asked, and I could hear another maniacal laughter.

"Your husband, killed almost everyone who tried to find you. I had to come there and deal with him. He is dead!"

I felt, like someone shot several arrows through my heart.

Eugene was dead?

No... this can't be happening.

"You... I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed at him, but he kept laughing.

"Rapunzel... give up! He won! We are defeated." Elsa said, and I could see she started to cry.

No... Eugene was not dead!

Then, I have heard someone screaming.

"HE IS HERE! GET HIM RIGHT NOW!" one of the guards said, and I have heard another one say: "ALL OF THEM ARE HERE!"

Who was here?

Then, Sam, Eugene, Kristoff, Jack, Tom and Hans entered the room.

"How did you do it?" the guy that looked like Hans asked, and all of them laughed.

"You are the dumbest person on this planet, dear brother." Hans said.

"Slendy? I used my wind to run away from him. He is still following me, but now I have no time to fight him." Sam said, and Kristoff continued: "Your army was stupid. And you kind of forgot, that I have got ice powers."

Jack and Tom finished: "Pitch is still after us. We have to battle him."

"But this is not your fight, guys." Hans' brother responded, and he pointed his finger at Hans.

"Eugene? Are you alive?" I asked, and he smiled at me.

"Healing crystal."

With those words, they ran back to fight everyone.

Only Hans stayed.

"The first thing I want to do, is this." Hans' brother said, and he shot a fireball at Sami.

She screamed.

How cowardly... hitting a tied up girl with fireball... if I could, I'd kill him right now!

"SAMANTHA! NO!" Hans shouted at him, and he shot thousands of little fireballs at his brother.

He dodged many of them, but more of them hit him.

Samantha was dying.

Her heart was now burning, same like Sam's two years ago.

Hans' brother collapsed from pain, and Hans pulled out his sword.

„A little bit of intelligence wouldn't kill anyone. This is for our brothers." He said, as he cut down his arm.

His brother screamed from pain.

"This is for our parents." Now, he cut down his second arm.

His brother let out few more painful screams.

"And this is for my wife."

Now, he punched his almost dead brother several times, and then he cut down his head.

It was disgusting view.

But it seems, that his brother deserved it.

I wanted to say something, but suddenly, something black grabbed me.

It was the Slender man.

I wanted to move away, but after few seconds everything went black.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel? Are you OK, sweetie?" Eugene asked me, and I opened my eyes.

We were on our ship again... no Slendy, no Hans, no dying Sami, no Pitch Black.

"It was just a dream... just a dream. Everything is ok." I said, and I finally calmed down.

Why do dreams look so realistic?

"Calm down. I am here. It's OK, I am with you." He said, and I hugged him.

"Are we there?" I asked, and he nodded.

"We are, but I think we are a bit late."

I didn't say anything.

I just grabbed his hand, and we ran to the castle.

We saw Riven, with a little girl, three other women, four men and something green, that didn't look like a human.

We entered the castle shortly after them.

I didn't see Sami and Hans... just Sam on the altar.

Seems like he is going to sing again!

Eugene sat down, and we started to listen to Sam.

_So this was the third chapter!_

_Did you like it?_

_Let me know what you think about this story._

_PM me, review, fave, follow, share, I appreciate everything. :)_

_Thank you for reading this chapter!_

_The next chapter is going to be Jack's!_

_Have a nice day :)_


	5. Chapter 4 - Jack: A perfect plan

_Hi guys!_

_Jack's chapter is here!_

_Pitch Black is back, and Jack will soon find out._

_This time, Pitch is not alone._

_Enjoy..._

**Chapter four**

**Jack: A perfect plan**

Meanwhile, on the North Pole:

"Another wedding in Arendelle?" North asked, and I played around with my powers.

"Who is it now?" Tooth asked me, and Bunny just smiled.

"Well, Samantha and Hans." I said, and Tom turned around.

"It's Hans' wedding? We have to get there." Tom said, and he stood up from his chair.

"Whoa, wait for a while." North stopped him, and they started to argue.

"But Hans is my brother!"

"Yeah, he is but we have got a more important problem right now!"

"Like what?"

North hesitated for a while.

"You didn't tell him?" Tooth asked.

Well, I didn't know about it too!

"I thought Bunny told them."

"What?" Bunny asked, and he looked at North, like if he was someone else.

"I told Sandy to tell them 'bout it, mate." He said, and I could see Tooth facepalming..

"Are you really _that_ stupid?" Tooth asked him, and Bunny gave her an angry look.

"OK... guys, stop argueing and tell me what happened!" Tom asked them, and I could see expression on North's face.

"Boogeyman is back." He said, but Tom didn't know that name.

"Who?"

"Pitch Black, you silly." Tooth said, and Tom's expression changed.

"That can't be possible... Sam defeated him! And even if he is alive, we can defeat him again with Sam's help!"

"Not when he teams up with prince Oliver of the Southern Isles." Bunnymund said, and I sighed.

"Yeah, we can then defeat Oliver and Pitch both! What's so difficult on this?" I asked, and North raised his eyebrow.

"Are you serious, Tom? Do you really think Pitch is _that_ stupid?" North said, and Tooth continued:

"I have heard, that Pitch has teamed up with Weselton, with the legendary Slender man, with Jeff the killer, Eyeless Jack and the Midnight Man."

"What?" Tom asked, still unsure if it's true.

"Oh wait, dear Tom. This is not all of it! Merasmus, the Minecraft mobs, Herobrine... even zombies and weeping angels are his creations!"

"This is not true... this can't be true!" I said, and I hoped it's all.

I was wrong.

So wrong.

"Pitch Black is planning to attack on Institute of War, so the champions can't battle him. Noxians and Demcians are great danger for him. Same with Ionians and Frejlordians." Easter Bunny said, and Tom began to swear.

"Fuck this, fuck everything. This is fucking bad! So fucking bad! We can't do a fucking shit to Pitch and his army!"

I have never seen Tom like this.

"We still have got a chance... Man in the Moon said, that we can battle them!" Tooth began. "The Scout, Pyro, Engineer, Heavy, Medic, Demoman, Soldier, Sniper, Spy, Steve from Minecraftia, all of the survivors who battled zombies, Corona, Arendelle, and the champions from the League."

"Yeah, I haven't got problems with fighting people. I fear the Slenderman." I said, knowing that we will lose this fight.

"I fear all of the zombies. When smokers, spitters, hunters and jockeys enter the battlefield, they will be deadly. And the tanks..." North said, and Tom punched himself several times.

"Okay, we have to move. NOW! I and Tooth are going to the Institute of War, to warn everyone who is there, and ask for Noxians' and Demacians' help. Bunny, Sandy, you have to ask Steve, the survivors and the Team Fortress guys for help. Jack, Tom, you have to get Corona and Arendelle on our side." North finally declared.

We were ready to go.

I took my staff, and Tom took his battleaxe.

He needed a weapon, and he was skilled with battleaxes.

We could not hesitate.

Not even for a minute.

We had to find Sam.

Rapunzel and Flynn Rider will definitely be on Hans' wedding.

"Oh and guys, I forgot to say something." North stopped us, and we turned to him.

"What is it?" we both asked.

"Tell people of Arendelle and people of Corona, to defend themselves. We can defeat their leaders, and end this." Tooth said, and I smiled on her.

"That's a briliant idea! The Southern Isles, Weselton, zombies, and Merasmus' army can all stay alive, and be on our side. It's Pitch who controlls their minds." Tom happily said.

North just nodded.

"I just hope Dr. Madness and Crusher don't join them." Bunny said, and there was another unanswered question.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Another enemies... don't bother with them, I am pretty sure we'll meet them." North said, and we waved at each other.

"Good luck." We all said together, as we walked away.

Pitch was now much stronger than before.

And what's the worst, we feared him.

Sam was the only one that could stop him now.

It took us several minutes to get to Arendelle.

"OK, listen to me." Tom began. "We have to tell Sam what is happening. Then, Rapunzel needs to go back and prepare for the worst. Oliver killed all of my brothers. Hans is our hope. When we kill Oliver, Hans is their leader."

"We need to send Riven back, so they could prepare for the fight. Anna, Kristoff and Hans can defend Arendelle. We can help them... you stay here, and I go to Corona, when Pitch decides to attack. North can stay in Valoran, Tooth can be with Steve, and help him protect the villagers." I said, and Tom finished:

"Bunny can be with survivors, and Sandy can be with TF2 guys! And Sam will have the most difficult part... defeat all the leaders, including Slendy and others."

"Are you fucking serious? Sam can't defeat them all!"

"Don't worry, I have got an idea. Have you ever heard about teleportation crystal?"

I knew what he wanted to do.

"I have... but what if he fails?"

"He'll better defeat them. If he fails, our world is lost!"

With those words, we ran towards the castle gates.

We saw a little group of people. Riven was one of them.

Then, I could see Rapunzel, Flynn Rider (or Eugene Fitzherbert) and Pascal.

We had to get to the castle, as fast as we could.

When we were there, I could see Sam on the altar.

Was he going to sing?

He was an awesome singer... unfortunately he didn't know what is happening.

We needed a plan... and a perfect one.

_So.. did you like this chapter?_

_Yes, It's going to be a crossover with TF2, Minecraft, L4D and L4D2, too!_

_Don't worry, I will update the character list soon._

_Not the list in prologue.. I will create an author note, with all the names._

_Next chapter is going to be Scout's!_

_I hope you enjoy! :)_

_Have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 5 - Scout: Teaming up

_Hi guys!_

_I am back, with new characters, new chapter, new enemies._

_This time, it's BLU Scout's chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter five**

**Scout: Teaming up**

Meanwhile, in the BLU base:

We were all there, in our base.

Both BLU and RED.

"What happened again?" BLU Sniper asked, and noone answered.

"How can we frickin' know?" RED Scout said, and he looked at RED Spy.

"Gentlemen, we have got a serious problem." BLU Spy began. "Merasmus, is back."

"Do we care? He won't be any problem for us!" RED Demo said, as he picked up his grenade launcher.

"Do you think, he is stupid, you fool?" RED Spy continued, and Demo punched the table.

"I guess, he is not alone." BLU Medic said, and both Spyes nodded.

"He is not. Now, it's not only the Horseless Headless Horsemann, Monoculus and several more skeletons. Now, he teamed up with robots." RED Engineer said, and BLU Engineer added:

"I heard he teamed up with Pitch Black, the spirit of fear. We are eighteen, but we don't have any chance against Pitch!"

BLU Demo sighed, and he drank from his bottle.

"Stop drinking, you tiny idiot! Listen to us." RED Heavy said, and I could see RED Medic had an idea.

"We have to defend the intelligences! Both of them! BLU team can stay here, and we REDs can go find some help."

Pyros were quiet.

RED Soldier responded after some time: "That's a great idea! You, ladies, can find the Guardians, to help us again. They helped us once, so they can help us twice."

BLU Soldier started to argue. "We are not ladies, you idiot. You are the blindest soldier I have ever seen!"

"We have got no fucking time for this. Merasmus is out there, with Pitch Black, preparing to fight us!" I said, and they all nodded.

"Little boy is right. We have to focus on a more important problem now." BLU Heavy said.

"But how can we find the guardians? What if we fail?" RED Sniper asked, and I could see BLU Spy grinning.

"Have you, gentlemen," he began. "ever heard the story about king Samuel of Arendelle?"

Noone nodded.

Neither did I.

Who was king Samuel of Arendelle?

Now, RED Spy began with the story:

"Once upon a time, in one little town, lived a boy called Samuel Anders.

He was always hated by everyone, and he was the most clumsy, most ugly and most dumb person everywhere he gone.

One night, he had a weird dream.

He dreamt about queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The ruler, with a secret power.

One day, she let her powers go.

And her whole kingdom was frozen.

Samuel, woke up from a bad dream, where he could not protect queen Elsa of Arendelle.

He soon realized, he was cursed with the same powers like queen Elsa."

I realized something.

"Wait, guys... Samuel, was a king then? Elsa's husband?" I asked, and both Spyes facepalmed.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for a while, you dumbass?"

They were both angry, but BLU Spy continued:

"OK, anyway... Sam realized, his powers are dangerous, and he ran away from his home, in order to protect his family.

When he reached the Broken Mountain, he met prince Thomas of the Southern Isles – the guardian of help.

Some people say, that Sam was chosen by Man in the moon, to be the next guardian.

But noone knows if it's true.

Tom helped him to get ability to control water and wind."

"Fucking awesome, mate." BLU Sniper interrupted him and RED Heavy nodded.

"Shut up, and listen, babies!" the BLU Heavy yelled at them.

"Thank you, my friend." Now RED Spy talked. „Samuel Anders, then entered the portal to Arendelle, with the help of his friend Thomas.

He entered the portal, because he wanted princess Elsa's help.

Unfortunately, the princess locked herself inside of her room, in order to protect her little sister, princess Anna of Arendelle.

Sam didn't know about it, and when he was teleported to Arendelle, he appeared inside of the castle.

The king and queen quickly kicked him out.

Then, he found prince Kristoff of Arendelle, and they lived together, like real brothers."

BLU Spy continued: „Six years later, Samuel Anders visited the castle, on Elsa's coronation.

Queen Elsa, accidentally froze whole Arendelle that day.

Sam went after her, in order to find her.

But he was too slow, so he helped her sister Anna, to find her.

Together with Anna and Kristoff, Sam found Anna's sister.

On his way, he found an earth crystal, which granted him the earth powers."

"Earth, water, wind and ice?" BLU Demo asked, and RED Demo nodded, still amazed. "Bloody hell!"

"They tried to take Elsa back, to thaw Arendelle, but she wanted to stay alone and be free.

Not locked in her room.

She almost accidentally hit Anna with her magic, when her powers went out of control.

Samuel Anders, ran in front of Anna, and protected her.

The ice hit his heart, causing it to freeze.

Only an act of true love, can thaw a frozen heart.

Sam knew hit, and since there was no love in his life, he knew he was hopeless.

But he was dying with a feeling, that he did something useful."

"What the hell? Is he dead?" RED Medic asked, and RED Spy nodded in disagreement.

"Of course not! He soon realized, that he loves queen Elsa.

He told it to her, and he tried to find help.

Deep in his heart, he knew there was a little bit of hope for him.

And that hope, was queen Elsa.

He returned to Arendelle, only to realize that queen Elsa has been kidnapped by prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

She was locked up in her own castle.

Anna, Kristoff and Sam decided to save Elsa.

Only she could unfreeze Arendelle.

They helped her escape, but prince Hans soon found them.

He had power to control fire, and he shot a fireball at Sam's brother – Kristoff.

Sam didn't mind all the pain from the frozen heart.

He saved Kristoff the same way, he saved Anna.

He sacrificed his own life, and this was an act of true love.

His heart was thawed, but unfortunately, it was on fire.

Sam had more time to live, and he started to fight Hans."

BLU Spy again:

"After a long fight, Sam defeated Hans, and somehow gained his fire powers.

Just when he thought he did it, the worst came.

Hans teamed up with the Duke of Weselton and his two guards, in order to kill Sam.

Duke had a dark crystal, and his guards had light and electricity crystals.

After a deadly fight, Sam defeated all of them, took their powers, but this time, he didn't leave Hans there, with his powers.

He deprived him of his powers.

Prince Hans, was now defeated.

Sam took him to the castle, and when he thought he is completely helpless, a miracle happened.

Queen Elsa, loved him.

She loved him, for everything he had done.

She kissed him, and saved his life."

Soldier was crying.

What the fuck?

"It was just... so romantic..." he said, and I tried my best not to laugh.

It was not _that_ touching.

Definitely not for me.

RED Spy had something more to say:

"Samuel Anders, then one year later, defeated twenty men with ice powers, who kidnapped his girlfriend.

Sam then battled the evil Pitch Black, and he won the fight.

But as we can see, he did not kill Pitch Black.

Later, he proposed to the queen, and they had a wedding.

On that wedding, he met Hans again.

I do not know more, but I think that his family moved to Arendelle, and that today it's the wedding of prince Hans of the Southern Isles and princess Samantha of Arendelle - Sam's sister."

It was really interesting.

That Sam could help us!

"Where can we find that Sam?" I asked, and RED Sniper answered the question.

"In the kingdom of Arendelle. I already was there once, I can show you the way!"

We all nodded, and REDs wanted to go away as fast as they could.

But I had a better idea...

"Guys... on Dustbowl, and maps like that, REDs usually defend and BLUs attack. I am pretty sure it would be easier for RED team to defend and for us to find king Samuel."

"You're right, son." RED Engineer said, and everyone nodded.

When we were ready, we helped them build barricades and sentries.

Then, we went to Arendelle.

It took us several hours to get there.

When we were there, we saw really strange things.

We had no time to bother with them.

We quickly ran to the castle.

There, I could see someone with several different hair colors, and he was standing on the wedding altar.

It looked like he was going to sing.

Well, there is always time for a good song!

_Did you guys like it?_

_I hope introducing the TF2 guys is a good idea._

_I screwed up the ending of this chapter, but I think it turned out good._

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Be sure to check the next chapter - Steve's chapter! :)_

_Have a nice day!_


	7. Chapter 6 - Steve: Squared to rounded

_Hi guys!_

_This time, i'm bringing in something new!_

_The game of Minecraft!_

_When Steve defeated Herobrine in the Alpha ages, he thought he is gone._

_How wrong he was... Herobrine is back, and he is not alone!_

_Read to find out what happened!_

**Chapet six**

**Steve: Squared to rounded**

Meanwhile, in The End in Minecraftia:

Fifty.

Fucking fifty of them.

Fifty Endermen, and one motherfucking Ender dragon.

This was 3rd and the last stronghold.

So it means, this is the last Ender dragon.

But this time, it was more difficult.

Full enchanted diamond armor, and my beautiful enchanted diamond sword.

I used my looting sword on Endermen, but this time, i used my knockback and sharpness sword.

I didn't want to fight the Endermen.

But i had to fight them, because of their unusual, agressive behavior.

Who could provoke them?

In the good old Alpha ages, I fought against Herobrine.

In the Beta ages, he was gone.

But I think, that my old friend is back.

Why would Endermen be so raged?

Only Herobrine could send them to fight me.

I killed all of the Endermen.

They fucking kept respawning.

When I realized, it has no use, i began to destroy the crystals.

This was the first time, when I thought fighting Ender dragon is more difficult than fighting the Wither boss.

Wither was always hard to defeat.

Last time when I fought against one, I ate fucking nine golden apples.

I hate wither effect.

I defeated two Ender dragons, and eleven Wither Bosses.

I built a fucking castle out of diamond blocks, and I built six giant beacon pyramids.

I explored the whole 30000000 x 30000000 world and discovered the far lands.

I found all of the biomes, including the mushroom biome.

I played millions of mods, and I still have all of them.

But this is the vanilla part of my world.

Not the technic part, which I loved most.

I did almost everything... and now, a little Ender dragon almost killed me.

No... I couldn't fail.

Not now.

I destroyed all the crystals, and I began to hit Ender dragon with my bow.

I kept running away from Endermen, but my hunger bar was getting empty incredibly fast.

I had no food.

My only chance, was killing the dragon.

He had just about third of his HP left.

I killed him with 2 arrows from my bow.

I picked up all the experience points I could, and I entered the Overworld again.

No fucking idea why were all of the Endermen so angry.

I was in my bed, and suddenly, I have seen him.

"We meet again, Steve."

It was Herobrine's creepy voice.

"You... how could you survive? I killed you already!"

"That's a secret, dear Steve." He began. "And besides, I won't be stupid like last time."

What was he talking about?

"It doesn't mean anything! You are still alone." I said, and he started to laugh.

Maniacal laughter again...

"Not anymore."

He... had friends.

He had someone who could help him!

This was bad..

"Pitch Black, the spirit of fear, is on my side."

What?

Pitch Black? I had no chance against him.

The only one who defeated him alone, was reportedly king Samuel of Arendelle!

I have heard many stories about him from the villagers.

He was queen Elsa of Arendelle's husband.

She was the most stunning woman, I have ever seen.

I saw her, in the Alpha ages, when I had to enter their world.

It seems, like I need help.

I didn't hesitate and I quickly ran out.

Herobrine shot exploding TNTs on me.

I dodged them all.

I picked up some of my potions, and I ran away.

I had the most important things in my backpack.

I created a force field around all of mine buildings, so Herobrine couldn't destroy them.

I loved the Force Field mod.

Yeah, it was the vanilla part of my world, but I was always ready for everything.

The force fields could only be turned off, by my password.

The password was FF_[Number of the field]_SD01.

Simple, isn't it?

But Herobrine had no fucking idea about it.

He has seen me only in Alpha ages.

Now, with the 1.7. and all the mods, he is completely lost.

He will for sure open some of my trapped chests, and some more traps I made.

He is really dumb.

After half an hour of running, I found a weird portal.

It was something that looked like both the Nether portal and the Aether portal (The Aether mod).

I had several backpacks full of useful items in my inventory.

From some wood and food to diamonds, tools and some simple pipes, cables and some machines.

"What the fuck is that thing?" I said quietly, and I inspected it for a while.

I wanted to try to find something else, but mobs were all around me.

I could see Herobrine somewhere far in the forest.

I had no time, so I entered the portal.

It teleported me, to some strange place.

I wiped my eyes, and I saw it.

It was the castle of Arendelle.

I could see a prince and a princess, on some kind of wedding altar.

The first thing I could hear, was a simple "I do."

The woman said it.

She had a beautiful wedding dress.

And actually, _she _was beautiful.

Her husband, was really handsome.

His sideburns were a bit weird, but he looked great!

Fortunately, noone looked at me, like on an idiot.

I was squared, and noone had any problems with it.

My hunger bar was again half-empty, so I ate two cooked porkchops.

I had a lot of food with myself.

One full bag of it.

I had 27 giant bags in my inventory.

One was as big as one double chest.

So i had 27 chests in my inventory.

The couple kissed.

They were a really cute couple.

In the corner, I saw queen Elsa of Arendelle.

But what about king Samuel?

Was he even real?

I didn't even need to find him, because he walked out of some room, and I could see he went towards the isle.

People clapped their hands.

When he was on the altar, he started to sing.

I didn't hear a good song for a long time.

Let's see, what is this guy capable of!

_Did you like this chapter?_

_There were a lot of vulgarisms..._

_Every 2nd word was fuck, in fact..._

_But Steve never experienced something like this before, so he was shocked and maybe frightened a bit._

_I hope you enjoyed, and if you think something was bad, review, or PM me._

_I appreciate every fave, follow, review, and even criticism..._

_Because then, my stories can be better!_

_Next chapter is going to be about Zoey – a survivor from L4D2!_

_Have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter 7 - Zoey: A brand new world

_Hi guys!_

_The L4D chapter is here!_

_All eight survivors met each other, and they are now fighting against the infected._

_They got lost, and an unexpected enemy will meet them!_

_But they will meet even some new friends!_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter seven**

**Zoey: A brand new world**

Meanwhile, somewhere near Arendelle:

"No fucking idea where we are, but we gotta find some guns!" Coach said, and Francis facepalmed.

"Why do we always get into situations like this?" Louis asked us.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Nick answered, and we all tried to find some weapons.

We wandered around, but we didn't find anything.

Fortunately, we saw no infected.

Then, a weird thing happened.

Some dark figure appeared behind us, and we turned around.

"Hello, dear survivors." He said, and we kept looking at him.

His face was similiar to me...

"Who the hell are you?" Ellis asked, and the man started to laugh.

"You don't know me? I am Pitch Black! How can you not know me?"

Pitch Black...

The fear spirit...

Was now in front of us, and we were unarmed, unable to defend ourselves.

"Who? Pitch Black? What a stupid name!" Rochelle said, and I thought we are dead.

"Why are you such an asshole, and call yourself Pitch Black? Don't try to be the fear spirit." Bill said, and all of us laughed.

All except me.

I knew he wasn't lying.

He really was Pitch Black.

"OK, OK... tell us your real name..." Francis said, and Pitch gave us all an angry look.

"Already told you. It's Pitch Black."

Oh God...

We had to get out of there, as fast as we could.

"Guys... fucking run! RUN!" I yelled at them, and when they saw me running, they followed me.

We ran away from him, but he kept following us.

When we thought we are lost, a miracle happened.

"Get out of here, you frickin' dumbass!" I could hear a young boy say, and I saw eight other men with him.

Who were they?

Behind them, I saw two of the guardians.

It was the Sandman, for sure...

And the second one was... the Easter Bunny!

"I'll be back... be ready!" those were Pitch's last words, before he vanished in the dark.

"Oh God...are you okay?" the Bunny asked, and we nodded.

"Yeah, you kind of saved us." Coach said, and they smiled.

"And who are you, anyway?" Francis asked them.

"My name is Scout." The youngest of them began.

"This is Soldier," he said, pointing his finger on a strong man with a rocket launcher.

"That's Pyro," now, he pointed at the one with flamethrower and a weird mask.

"The Demoman, or Demo," he pointed at the black one eyed man, with a grenade launcher and a bottle.

"The huge one is Heavy," the Heavy was really huge, and he carried a minigun.

"The one with the wrench is called Engineer, the one with the weird weapon and the bonesaw is Medic," he said, pointing at a doctor, and at a man with a builder helmet.

"The Sniper, and the Spy." He pointed at last two of them.

One had a sniper rifle and a hat.

The second one had a butterfly knife, and a mask.

They were quite weird group, but they weren't the bad guys.

"My name is Bill." Bill began. "This is Francis, Louis, Rochelle, Zoey, Ellis, Coach and Nick."

"Nice to meet you!" I said, and Scout smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you too, but we have a problem. We have to get to Arendelle." Bunny said, shocking all of us.

"What? BLUs are already there!" the Medic said, and Coach continued:

"Where the fuck is that place?"

"Let me tell you... one story." The Spy began.

"Spy, say it as fast as you can." Engineer interrupted him.

Seems like they are in hurry.

"He's right... we have to find King Samuel, Jack Frost and Tom." Easter Bunny said, and Spy nodded.

"OK then... long time ago, there was a boy named Samuel Anders.

People always hated him, because he was different from them."

"Speed up, little man!" Heavy yelled at him, and I could see the expression Spy's face.

He was angry...

But he continued:

"One night, he had a dream about queen Elsa of Arendelle, and when he woke up, he was somehow cursed with powers to create ice and snow – same like Elsa.

He ran away from his home, so he could protect his family.

Then, he met prince Tom of the Southern Isles.

It was just a spirit, but he helped him to obtain wind powers and water powers.

Samuel, later entered a secret portal to Arendelle.

There, he lived with Kristoff Bjorgman, now prince Kristoff of Arendelle, and they were like real brothers.

On princess Elsa's coronation, she accidentally lost control of her powers, and created an eternal winter in her kingdom.

Sam helped her sister Anna to find Elsa.

When Kristoff, Anna and Sam reached Elsa's hideout, Elsa almost accidentally hit her sister – princess Anna with her magic.

But Samuel sacrificed his own life for Anna!

Elsa hit him instead of Anna, and Sam's heart was frozen.

He was slowly turning into solid ice.

When he talked to queen Elsa, he realized, that he loves her.

After all the situations that happened, it could be possible."

"Yeah... she almost killed him. Why did he love her?" Ellis asked, and Spy gave him an angry look.

"Already told you... I can't explain, because we've got no time!

OK... Samuel knew, that noone could love him.

And only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart.

He thought he was hopeless... but deep in his heart, he knew Elsa was his last chance.

When they found Arendelle, they realized prince Hans has kidnapped Elsa.

He locked her up in her own castle.

Sam, Kristoff and Anna saved Elsa, and they decided to run away.

But Hans got there, and he almost hit Kristoff with a fireball.

Yes, he had fire powers.

Sam sacrificed himself again, this time for Kristoff.

His sacrifice was an act of true love, that thawed his frozen heart.

But unfortunately, Hans hit his heart with a fireball.

His heart was now on fire.

He then defeated Hans, Duke of Weselton and his two guards, in a long fight.

He gained his earth powers on his journey.

And now, he gained another four:

Fire, dark, light and electricity.

He almost died, but then, a miracle happened.

His acts, made queen Elsa of Arendelle love him.

Without him, they would be all dead!

He saved them, and sacrificed his own life... this was the reason, why she loved him.

Queen Elsa then kissed Samuel.

It was her act of true love...

The act of true love, that saved Samuel's life.

Then, Kristoff and Anna married, Sam and Elsa married, and lots of other interesting things happened!

One of them, was when twenty Weselton soldiers with ice powers kidnapped Elsa.

Samuel then battled the legendary Pitch Black.

He was the only one, that defeated him alone."

"But unfortunately, he didn't manage to kill him. Now, we have to kill him. Once and for all." Medic said, and Bill sighed.

"Come on, we have to find him!

North was wrong... Pitch is not going to attack the Institute of war... he is attacking Arendelle!" Bunny said, and we all nodded.

We ran.

We rana s fast as we could.

Soon, we reached the beautiful kingdom.

We didn't hesitate even for a while.

We entered the castle, and there we saw him.

King Samuel of Arendelle.

He was standing on a wedding altar.

Looks, like he is going to sing!

Well, a good song will definitely make us feel a bit better.

And after all, we were already in Arendelle.

We needed a rest.

_Did you like this chapter?_

_Don't worry... just one more chapter, and I will continue with the song._

_Be sure to check out the next chapter – North!_

_Hope you like my story._

_Have a nice day!_


	9. Chapter 8 - North: Evacuation

_Hi guys!_

_Another chapter here!_

_Thanks for all the views, I really appreciate that!_

_This is going to be a really long story!_

_This is the last "Wedding" chapter._

_The story begins after eight chapters... how weird..._

_But I hope you'll like it!_

**Chapter eight**

**North: Evacuation**

Meanwhile, in the institute of war:

We ran, as fast as we could.

"Come on, we are already there!" Tooth said, and I sighed.

What if we are late?

What if Pitch is already there?

He should be there right now.

We soon reached the Institute of war.

Everything seemed to be OK.

There are two possibilities:

Pitch is too stupid, and he will attack while we are here, or he won't even bother with Institute of war.

"OK... I just realized something! Pitch is not going to attack Institute of war!" I said, shocking Tooth.

"Then, there is only one place he could attack."

I knew where it was.

"Fuck... get all the champions with us, to make sure they are not here, if Pitch decides to attack." I yelled, and Tooth nodded.

We had no time.

I quickly realized, it's noon already.

They were all in the dining room.

All of the champions had a lunch break now, but we needed their help.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Ryze asked, and I sat on a chair near him.

"Don't you fool see he's North, the guardian of wonder? Wake up!" Lissandra yelled at him, and Ryze gave her an angry look.

"Guys, we need your help." Tooth said, and Malzahar sighed.

"We already know, that Pitch Black is back!" Karma responded, and I didn't stop looking at her.

How could they know about Pitch?

Nevermind, we had a more serious problem right now.

"Pitch Black is going to attack the kingdom of Arendelle! We need your help to defeat him!" Tooth said.

Jarvan IV. sighed several times.

It was quite weird.

"Arendelle? Riven, Garen, Zac, Talon, Yasuo, Annie, Kayle, Kata, Darius and Irelia are there!" he started to yell at everyone, and I could see he was worried.

"This is bad... we have to get there right now!" Lux said, and everyone nodded.

We wanted to leave, but then, something happenned.

Pitch was right in front of us.

Was he really trying to fight?

Well, there were more of us.

"I'm back, gentlemen!" he said, and I wanted to punch him.

"How could you survive? Sam killed you!" Tooth shouted, but Pitch just laughed.

"Do you think I would fight him without a preparation?" He asked us, and we nodded.

He was really stupid enough to do it.

"Did you ever hear about horcruxes?" he asked, shocking both me and Tooth.

Horcruxes, were objects used to store person's soul inside of it.

"What? Horcruxes?" I asked, to make sure he was not lying.

"Yeah, horcruxes! Scattered all over the world, and you don't know anything about them!" He answered, and I was now really worried.

We had to find horcruxes, and defeat Pitch.

That's the reason why he survived the fight with Sam!

"Everyone. Run, now! GET OUT OF HERE!" Tooth yelled at everyone, and all of the champions quickly reached the exit.

So, Pitch Black had a plan.

This time, it worked.

We had to destroy all of the horcruxes.

And the worst was, that we didn't know where to look for them.

OK... so horcruxes were some kind of black magic.

Black magic...

Dark magic...

Dark powers.

Dark powers, could have some connection with horcruxes!

And there were only two people with dark powers: Pitch Black and king Samuel of Arendelle.

"Pitch is too strong. We need help. Our last hope is..." I didn't even say everything, and Tooth knew what I was talking about.

"King Samuel of Arendelle... We have to get there right now!" she finished, and I nodded.

"Good idea, but first, we should get all of the champions out of here." Lux said, and we nodded again.

Only one champion was missing: The blind monk – Lee Sin.

"Lee is missing! I know where he is!" Yi said, and he ran away.

"Okay, now everyone get out of here! Wait for us in front of the Institute of war." I said, and they all did what i told them to.

They were afraid.

They knew, what horcruxes were, too!

How many could Pitch create?

Unfortunately, we didn't know.

If we did, it would be easier.

We entered a little room.

There, the blind monk was resting.

"Lee, wake up right now! We have to get out of here!" Nocturne yelled at him, and he got up incredibly fast.

"What happened?" Lee asked, but Jarvan interrupted him:

"We'll tell you later. Now, follow us!"

We ran away.

Pitch was right behind us.

Most of the champions were already waiting for us.

I created a weird portal in front of them.

"GO, GO, GO!" I shouted, and we entered it as fast as we could.

We were in the castle.

Arendelle's castle.

There, we saw Sam singing.

He wasn't singing yet, but he definitely will.

It was quite weird, that noone noticed over 100 people appearing in their castle.

OK... we have to ask Sam for help.

No time to waste.

_So, did you guys like this chapter?_

_It was one of the shorter ones, but don't worry!_

_Next chapter is Elsa's!_

_The Frozen characters again!_

_The real adventure has just begun. :)_

_Have a nice day!_


	10. Chapter 9 - Elsa: A huge problem

_Hi guys!  
_

_Pitch is back, and Sam will soon find out what is going on!_

_So now, no time to hesitate!_

_Begin with reading..._

**Chapter nine**

**Elsa: A huge problem**

After Sam's long speech, he finally started to sing.

Everyone wanted to hear him!

Including me.

Then, I wanted to tell him some good news.

And I wasn't the only one!

Anna wanted to tell something to Kristoff and Rapunzel to Eugene.

Some of you already know, what I'm talking about.

Anyway, Sam started to sing:

"Well you can tell everybody!

Yeah you can tell everybody!

Go ahead and tell everybody!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

I believed every lie that you ever told.

Trusted everyone, 'til they reached their goal.

I played your cards and I didn't fold.

Well it gets so hard when you got no soul!

Somewhere I heard that life is a test.

I've been through the worst but I still try my best.

I realized, that my world was such a mess.

Then there were problems, lies and then there was stress.

Stand up now and face the sun.

Won't hide myself or turn and run.

It's time to do what must be done!

Be a king when kingdom comes!

Well you can tell everybody.

Yeah you can tell everybody.

Go ahead and tell everybody.

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Well you can tell everybody.

Yeah you can tell everybody.

Go ahead and tell everybody.

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

I got all the answers to your questions.

I'll be the teacher you can be the lesson.

I'll be the preacher you be the confession.

I'll be the quick relief to all your stressin'!

It's a thin line between love and hate.

Are you really real or are you really fake?

I'm a soldier standing on my feet.

No surrender and I won't retreat!

Stand up now and face the sun.

Won't hide myself or turn and run.

It's time to do what must be done!

Be a king when kingdom comes!

Well you can tell everybody!

Yeah you can tell everybody!

Go ahead and tell everybody!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Well you can tell everybody!

Yeah you can tell everybody!

Go ahead and tell everybody!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

I'm the man!

Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all!

I'm the man!

Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all!

Well you can tell everybody!

Yeah you can tell everybody!

Go ahead and tell everybody!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Well you can tell everybody!

Yeah you can tell everybody!

Go ahead and tell everybody!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Well you can tell everybody!

Yeah you can tell everybody!

Go ahead and tell everybody!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Well you can tell everybody!

Yeah you can tell everybody!

Go ahead and tell everybody!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man!"

People clapped their hands.

Sam was awesome!

But now, I had to tell him something more important.

"Sam, you were awesome!" I shouted after him, but he didn't look at me.

He kept looking at something behind me.

"Sam, can you hear me?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Elsa, you should turn around." he said, and I did it.

There were lots of people.

Riven with eight other people, man made out of blocks and some strange play dough.

Jack and Tom with some nine men.

Sandy and Bunnymund with the same nine men, but with different clothes, two girls and six other men.

Then, there were North and Tooth, with more than hundred of people.

Last one I saw was Rapunzel with Eugene and Pascal.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, king Samuel of Arendelle, we should have a talk." North said, and we both nodded in agreement.

Why were they all there?

And who were they?

I knew only Riven, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal and the Guardians.

Others were some strangers.

But they definitely had a good reason to visit us.

I called Hans, Samantha, Ellie, Andy, Susan, Kristoff, Anna and Sam's parents.

We all met up in the throne room.

"Okay, what's the reason why are we all here?" Sam asked North.

"Pitch Black, is back. We need your help Sam!" he answered, and Sam laughed.

"You are at least 150 and you can't defeat Pitch? Is this a joke? He is alone!" Sam said, and North was angry.

"Not anymore." Jack said, and Sam's expression changed.

"Wh.. what do you mean?" he asked them all.

"Well, Pitch, Oliver, zombies, robots, Merasmus, Herobrine, Minecraft mobs, Southern Isles, Weselton, and for sure some more of them!" Tooth said, and Sam was a little bit nervous now.

"So... this is war. I have got no problems with defending Arendelle!" he said, but Bunny quickly stopped him.

"No, mate. We are defending, you are leaving."

"What?" Anna yelled at him, and that scared Bunny.

"Sam is the only one that can defeat Pitch!" Hans said, and Riven nodded in agreement.

"And he will defeat him. But Pitch created horcruxes."

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Andy shouted, and he smashed his head on the table.

"Calm down, and listen. Horcruxes are kind of black magic. And we think, that Sam's dark powers might have some connection with the black magic in Horcruxes. He and Pitch are the only ones that can find them!" Tom said, and Sam gave him an "Are you serious?" look.

This was bad...

"Pitch is only going to attack Arendelle, for sure. You can find horcruxes, and we can all defend it here with Elsa's, Anna's, Hans' and Kristoff's powers!" the squared man said.

"That might be a problem..." Anna responded quietly, and Sam was even more nervous now.

"Why?" Kristoff asked, and Anna smiled.

"I'm kind of... with child..."

"What?"

"She's pregnant, you dumbass!" Hans said, and Kristoff was creeped out.

"And so am I..." Rapunzel continued, and I knew I had to say it too.

"Same here..." I responded, and I could see Sam facepalming.

"That might be a bit of complication... OK, so I have to destroy horcruxes, defeat Pitch, Herobrine, Merasmus, Oliver and some Tanks, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but Slenderman, Jeff the killer, Mindinght man and Eyeless Jack will definitely help them. So not only them." The play dough said, and Sam punched himself.

Why?

"Wake up, Sam... wake up!" he said to himself, and he punched his face again.

"Stop it Sam! This is reality! You are our last hope!" I said, and Sam calmed down.

This is really going to be difficult.

For Sam even more than for us.

"Okay, now tell us what the hell are Horcruxes!" Anna yelled at Tooth, and North answered:

"Horcruxes, are used to store a part of person's soul, protecting them from death! And now we do not have any fucking idea where could it be, what could it be, and how to destroy them!" Sam shouted, and now he was really frightened.

So now, Sam had to destroy Pitch's horcruxes.

"I have an idea..." Sam said, and he smiled at us. "I can destroy them with Godric Gryffindor's sword!"

I knew about that sword.

Sam found it in some abandoned forest, and he decided to keep it.

I never knew why.

He quickly ran out of the room, and after few seconds, he had the sword in his hands.

"OK... we should make a plan tomorrow. Now, it's late. Everyone can have a rest in the castle. I will try to find the first horcrux." Sam said, and everyone nodded.

Only I felt a little bit confused.

"How can you know about the first horcrux?" I asked, and Sam laughed.

"My dark powers are helping me. The first one is here in the castle. Pitch left it here, when you and Jack kissed and when I froze Arendelle!" he answered, and with those words he ran away.

I had no time to talk to him right now.

I quickly entered my room, and I slept.

I slept until the next morning.

This was a war.

And Sam was again, our last hope.

_So, did you like this chapter?_

_I love the Horcruxes!_

_And with the next chapter - Sam's chapter, we will soon find the first one! :)_

_So be sure to check the 10th chapter, when I update!_

_Have a nice day!_


End file.
